marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dirty Laundry
Dirty Laundry is an unofficial short movie written by Chad St. John and interpreted by Thomas Jane, featuring the Punisher. Plot A man is sleeping in the back of a van, having a nightmare about a child calling his name and gun shooting. He sharply wakes up and comes out of the van with some clothes he has to wash. While going to a nearby coin laundry, the man sees a gang arriving on cars: the leader of the gang, called Goldtooth, takes one of the prostitutes in the street and beats her, then he takes her to a deserted alley and proceeds to rape her. The man has no reaction, and starts putting his clothes in the laundry while the girl's screams are heard in the background. When the gang leader comes back, a little child, DeShawn, has been stopped by the other members of the criminal group: when the man asks the boy if he wants to work for him, and the boy bravely answers that he doesn't want to sell drugs for him, the group starts beating him badly, until one of them starts menacing him with a knife at his throat, "suggesting" him to change his answer. The man slowly comes out of the laundry and crosses the road, to a small shop on the other side. In here, he has a brief talk with the owner, a man on a wheelchair who's been paralyzed by the gangs when he tried to defend a girl they cornered. The man buys a Jack Daniel's bottle and walks towards the gang. He then starts beating them with the bottle, killing every one of them but Goldtooth, who he savagely beats, breaking him the right arm and both legs. While the gang leader lies on the pavement, the man pours all the whiskey on him, and then lightens a zippo, leaving it in front of the criminal. The man slowly comes back to the laundry to collect his clothes, and in the meanwhile, the hooker the man previously raped arrives, takes the lighter and sets fire on him. The man walks to his van, having collected all his clothes. DeShawn stops him, telling him that he dropped a shirt. The man tells him he can keep it, since it has a hole in it and he doesn't want it anymore. While the van leaves, the boy reveals a black shirt with a white skull on it. Cast *Thomas Jane as Frank Castle/Punisher *Ron Perlman as Big Mike *Sammi Rotibi as Goldtooth *Karlin Walker as DeShawn Production and Release During San Diego ComicCon 2012, Thomas Jane released this short film, written by Chad St. John and interpreted by himself and by some friends, among which the actor Ron Perlman. Jane declared he just wanted to realize a movie for all the Punisher's fans, something that could have been really faithful to the charater, unlike the official movies. Gallery Dirty_Laundry.jpg dirty-laundry-thomas-jane-returns-as-the-punisher.jpg|Thomas Jane is back as The Punisher Punisher-Dirty-Laundry-image-1.jpg|Goldtooth, the gang leader Punisher-Dirty-Laundry-image-10.jpg|DeShawn, the boy Punisher-Dirty-Laundry-Ron-Perlman-2.jpg|Ron Perlman as the shop owner DIRTY-LAUNDRY.jpg|The Punisher's shirt Video Category:Short films Category:Unofficial release